gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Nickelodeon All-Stars Brawl!
What if Nickelodeon had a Fighting Game similar to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate? If Cartoon Network could do it, Nickelodeon can definitely do it! Luckily, I’ve planned the entire (fictional for now) Video Game and I’ve named it Ultimate Nickelodeon All-Stars Brawl! The gameplay is similar but there are a few changes that you’ll see below: Ultimate Nickelodeon All-Stars Brawl Basic Information: Developer: SpongeBound104 (Check me out on Gamejolt!) Platform(s): Windows Release Date: TBA Genre: Fighting Engine: Unity Age Rating: ''' '''Gamejolt: Teen (Realistic Violence, Mild Language, Suggestive Themes, Comical Shenanigans) ESRB: Teen (Comic Mischief, Mild Language, Suggestive Themes, Violence) PEGI: 12 (Bad Language, Fear, Violence) CERO: B (Violence, Fright, Language) Story: An ultimate being named, The Darkness, has risen to take over the universe and engulf it in darkness…. Now… Only a few heroes can save the universe from The Darkness… Can they fight their way to the end?... The Nickelodeon heroes attempt to save their universe from The Darkness by fighting through each other in a crossover fighting game! Gameplay: The gameplay of Ultimate Nickelodeon All-Stars Brawl is similar to the gameplay of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Up to 4 players choose nickelodeon or third-party characters and must try to knock each other out of an arena. Each player has a percentage meter which raises when they take damage, making them easier to launch in the air and out of the arena. There’s only one battle mode, however, Stock. Each player has a set amount of lives and must aim to be the last player standing. The amount of lives can be changed the player. Players can use various items to attack enemies or grant them power-ups such as food that can be used as healing items, or weapons that have special properties. Each character also possesses a powerful Ultra Combo, which can be performed by pressing the special button when the Ultra meter is filled to max. The game features many stages from different universes with different stage hazards or gimmicks. Arcade Mode also appears where players choose a character to play as and watch a cutscene telling the character’s arcade story before fighting 6 random groups of opponents. After the sixth opponent, a rival cutscene will play, where two characters interact with each other before battling as rivals. The character will then battle The Darkness and gain his power if they win, resulting in the end of the character’s Arcade story where they use his power for whatever they please. A Story Mode also appears which is similar to the Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Playable Characters: The game had a large roster at a total of 72 characters at first. DLC Characters are in the game as well. ''' '''With the DLC, there are a total of 84 characters in the game. * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * SquidWard Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mr. Krabs (As Captain Tightwad) SquarePants * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Karen (SpongeBob SquarePants) DLC * Lincoln Loud (As Ace Savvy) Loud House * Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Phoebe Thunderman (The Thundermans) * Max Thunderman (The Thundermans) * Dark Mayhem (The Thundermans) DLC * Kid Danger (Henry Danger) * Charlotte (Henry Danger) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn (As The Mighty Quad Squad) Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) * Mr. Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Sheen Estevez (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius / Planet Sheen) * Beautiful Gorgeous'' ''(The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Professor Calamitous '('The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Ember McLain (Danny Phantom) * Skulker (Danny Phantom) * Nicolai Technus (Danny Phantom) Unlockable * Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up!) * Kimi Finster (All Grown Up!) * Reptar (Rugrats) * Korra (The Legend of Korra) * Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Asami Sato (The Legend of Korra) * Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Toph (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Amon (The Legend of Korra) Unlockable * Tenzin (The Legend of Korra) Unlockable * Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) DLC * Lin Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) DLC * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Jenny Wakeman (My Life As a Teenage Robot) * Vega (My Life As a Teenage Robot) * Vexus (My Life As a Teenage Robot) * Misty (My Life As a Teenage Robot) ''' * '''Doug (Can Switch between Quailman, Smash Adams, Race Canyon) Doug * Eliza Thornberry and Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys) * El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Black Cuervo (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) * Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Man-Arctica (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Dr. Hutchison (Rocko's Modern Life) * Tak (Tak and the Power of Juju) * Po (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * The Gromble (AAAH! Real Monsters!) * Muscular Beaver (The Angry Beavers) * Otto Rocket (Rocket Power) * Mr. Smith (Hey Arnold!) DLC * ZIM (Invader ZIM) * Antonio, the Gold Samurai Ranger (Power Rangers) * Madame Odius (Power Ranger) DLC * Rudy Tabootie (Chalkzone) * Tuesday X (The X's) * Dr. Blowhole (The Peguins of Madagascar) * Dora and Boots (Dora and Friends: Into the City) * Marshall (PAW Patrol) * Chase (PAW Patrol) * Bloom (Winx Club) * Stella (Winx Club) DLC * Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) DLC * Vendetta and Grudge (Making Fiends) * Charlotte and Buttons (Making Fiends) * Carly Shay (iCarly) * Artie, the strongest man in the world (The Adventures of Pete & Pete) * Rango (Rango) * PaRappa (Guest Character, PaRappa the Rapper) DLC * Frisk (Guest Character, Undertale) DLC * Sans (Guest Character, Undertale) DLC * Yandere-Chan (Guest Character, Yandere Simulator) DLC Rivals: All playable characters have a rival they must fight before fighting The Darkness. A cutscene will always play before fighting a rival, explaining why the two characters are rivals. The rivals are here: SpongeBob - Kid Danger Patrick - Po SquidWard - Ember McLain Sandy - Korra Mr. Krabs - Plankton Plankton- Mr. Krabs The Flying Dutchman- The Gromble Lincoln Loud- Antonio Luan Loud- Tai Lung Phoebe Thunderman - Max Thunderman Max Thunderman- Phoebe Thunderman Kid Danger- SpongeBob Charlotte- Jimmy Neutron The Mighty Quad Squad- Sheen Estevez Timmy Turner - Vicky Vicky - Timmy Turner Mr. Crocker - Doug Jimmy Neutron- Charlotte Sheen Estevez - The Mighty Quad Squad Beautiful Gorgeous- Professor Calamitous Professor Calamitous- Beautiful Gorgeous Danny Phantom - Skulker Ember McLain- SquidWard Skulker - Danny Phantom Nicolai Technus - Amon Tommy Pickles - Kimi Finster Kimi Finster - Tommy Pickles Reptar - Marshall ''' '''Korra - Sandy Sokka- Toph Asami - Tuesday X Azula - Zuko Toph - Sokka Amon - Nicolai Technus Tenzin- Man Arctica Zuko - Azula Raphael - Shredder Shredder - Raphael Jenny Wakeman - Vexus Vega - Misty Vexus - Jenny Wakeman Misty- Vega Doug- Mr. Crocker Eliza - Dr. Blowhole El Tigre- Black Cuervo Black Cuervo- El Tigre Dudley Puppy- Kitty Katswell Kitty Katswell - Dudley Puppy Bessie Higgenbottom - Rudy Tabootie Kyle - Tak Man- Arctica - Tenzin Dr. Hutchison- Muscular Beaver Tak - Kyle Po - Patrick Tai Lung - Luan Loud The Gromble - The Flying Dutchman Muscular Beaver - Dr. Hutchison Otto Rocket - Artie ZIM - Rango Antonio -Lincoln Loud Rudy Tabootie - Bessie Higgenbottom Tuesday X - Asami ''' '''Dr. Blowhole - Eliza Dora - Carly Marshall - Reptar Chase - Bloom Bloom - Chase Vendetta - Charlotte and Grudge Charlotte and Grudge - Vendetta Carly - Dora Artie - Otto Rocket Rango - ZIM Karen - Dark Mayhem Dark Mayhem - Karen Katara - Lin Beifong Lin Beifong - Katara Mr. Smith - Zeta Stella - Madame Odius Madame Odius - Stella Zeta - Mr. Smith PaRappa - Yandere Chan Frisk - Sans Sans - Frisk Yandere Chan - PaRappa Stages: The game had a total of 25 stages to battle on with some being original while most have show origins. With DLC, the game now has 34 stages. Battlefield - Original Final Destination - Original The Days of Future Past - Original ''' '''Krusty Krab - SpongeBob SquarePants Flying Dutchman’s Ship - SpongeBob SquarePants Fourside- Earthbound/SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBound) The Loud House - The Loud House Man Cave - Henry Danger Fairy World Stadium - Fairly Odd Parents Vicky’s Room - Fairly Odd Parents Amity Park - Danny Phantom Ghost Zone - Danny Phantom Aang Memorial - The Legend of Korra Downtown Rooftops - The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles T.U.F.F. Headquarters - T.U.F.F. Puppy Pier 31 - Mighty B! Chalkzone - Chalkzone Central Park Zone - Penguins of Madagascar Penguin Lair - Penguins of Madagascar Jungle - Dora the Explorer The Lookout - PAW Patrol Town Hall - PAW Patrol Alfea - Winx Club iCarly Studio - iCarly DLC Stages: Wave 1: Dojo - PaRappa the Rapper Home - Undertale Hotland - Undertale Forgotten Temple - Monkey Quest Wave 2: ''' '''Zahramay Falls- Shimmer and Shine Mario Circuit- Mario Kart 8 Jade Palace - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Items: There are a total of 18 items in the game with different uses. Some have origins while most are original. ' * '''Food ' * '''Barrel * Beam Sword * Ray Gun * Explosive Crate * Hammer * Ramblin’ Mushroom * Bomb * Ice Cube * Banana Peel * Black Hole * Bumper * Fireworks * Ness’s Bat * Death’s Scythe * Sniper Gun * Rocket Launcher ' * '''Leech Beam ' '''Modes: * VS. Mode - Up to 4 Players Select Characters, a stage and attempt to knock each other other out of the arena! * Arcade Mode - Choose a character and fight 6 different groups of opponents, fight your rival and then defeat The Darkness to win his power! * Training - Practice your attacks with any character. ''' * '''Story Mode - A Single Player Mode where you play through a story using different characters as they try to save their universe from The Darkness! Rejected Characters: Some Characters were originally going to be Playable in Ultimate Nickelodeon All-Stars Brawl but were removed for certain reasons. Here is a list of characters who were originally going to be playable but were cut from the game. ' '''Pearl Krabs: Was originally going to be a DLC Character but was scrapped and replaced with Karen who had a better set of moves. ' '''Mrs. Puff: Was originally another DLC character but was scrapped since she didn't have a lot of potential moves. Man-Ray: Was thought about briefly but was scrapped. ' '''Clyde McBride: Was thought about very very briefly but was scrapped due to not having a lot of fighting potential. ' 'Chloe Thunderman: She was going to be a DLC Character and Dark Mayhem’s rival but she was cut and replaced with Ozai because she was a bit too young for the game and I couldn’t come up with a good moveset for her since her only power is Teleportation. ' 'Desiree: Was originally a DLC Character. Since she can easily be wished away, it doesn’t make much sense. She does have a good potential list of moves though. ' 'Aang: Korra’s already a playable character. They’d pretty much be clones since they have the same powers. I find clone characters pretty redundant. They’re not bad but they just don’t make much sense. They’re just the same characters but with a few visual changes. Phoebe and Max are clones but they have more than just visual changes. They have changes in a lot of their moves. ' 'Rocko: Couldn’t find a good moveset for him… So… sadly Dr. Hutchison’s going to be the only Rocko’s Modern Life Character. ' 'Master Shifu: Was thought about for a pretty long time but was scrapped once the final cast was made. He does make an appearance in Po and Tai Lung’s Arcade Mode Intro and Ending. ' 'Kai Lan: I was thinking of unique characters to add and I eventually thought of Kai Lan being Dora’s clone fighter. They both wouldn’t know that they’re in a Fighting game and they’d have a lot of similar moves. I eventually scrapped her and replaced her with Carly. ' 'Frankie Gaines: She would’ve been in a new Fighting Mode that gives her abilities such as firing explosives from her hands and sonic fast travel using mechanical wings. I eventually thought that the idea was dumb and I scrapped her. ' 'Shimmer and Shine: They’d be the Ice Climbers Of the game. I scrapped them since they might’ve had programming problems like the Ice Climbers did in Smash 4. ' 'Ren and Stimpy: I REALLY do not like Ren and Stimpy. The episodes I saw were weird and disgusting and they didn’t really have a good set of moves to use. Also they’d be like Ice Climbers and May have programming problems. ' 'CatDog: CatDog are OK characters but could you think of a single move they could do? I scrapped them because I couldn’t. ' 'Monkey: I used to LOVE Monkey Quest. You could create your own Monkey avatar and do quests for different characters. It was something small I liked to play when I had free time. I never played Monkey Quest seriously to beat it or anything. Sadly, Monkey Quest was taken down and I never got to see Monkey again. I was thinking about adding a Monkey as DLC but sadly scrapped him because I couldn’t think of Moves he could use. I did add a Monkey Quest stage as DLC though! ' 'Alphys: Was originally going to be another DLC Character but I scrapped her because 3 Undertale characters would’ve been too many. Frisk and Sans are only supposed to be Guest Characters. ' 'That’s a lot of cuts isn’t it?... ' '''Trivia: * The game features an in-game shop where alternate costumes and halloween costumes could be purchased for characters with coins (the in game currency). The three unlockable characters can also be purchased at the shop. * The game’s name is a mashup of the names of other fighting games (Ultimate - Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, All- Stars - Playstation All Stars Battle Royale, Brawl- Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * The gameplay was originally based on Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 but it was changed to Super Smash Bros. styled. * Some stages have mashups with other franchises where something from a different franchise appears on the stage and does something to change it. * Mr. Crocker, Charlotte (Henry Danger), and Carly Shay were the hardest characters to make movesets for due to them having no real fighting abilities. * Dora is unaware that she is in a fighting game. She's oblivious to everything on screen and thinks she's on another one of her adventures. All of her attacks are just her doing normal things. (For example, her Forward Air is her brushing her hair.) * Plankton fights in a robot that looks like Tron's Gustaff from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. * PaRappa's appearance as a DLC Character in the game is meant to foreshadow something in the future. * The "Days of Future Past" stage has a poster with mugshots of multiple Nickelodeon characters who aren't in the game with a strip of paper over them either saying "Slain" or "Imprisoned". PaRappa's mugshot appears on the poster but with no strip of paper showing his status. Plankton and Lin Beifong's mugshots are shown with a strip of paper saying "Escaped". Category:Nickelodeon Category:Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros.